Final Destination 3: Breaking the Pattern
by pent-up-dragon
Summary: A bus bomb kills everyone but seven ... what will happen to those seven? Will they break Death's pattern? Please R
1. Death's Plan: Thwarted

A/N: I'm not sure if anyone reads the fics in this category, but I'm really writing this for my own pleasure, so too bad if no one reads it.   
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the idea of Final Destination, however, this fic is really pretty original. I am only using the ideas of the two movies.   
  
A/N: This fic is rated R for a reason. It is pretty graphic with violence and perhaps sex. So if you are squemish at all, don't read this. This is your final warning.   
  
********   
  
"And then she said, 'That's not rum!'"   
  
Kieran burst out laughing as his best friend Justin finished telling his joke. The joke wasn't really that funny, but Justin wanted to be a comedian, and Kieran felt it was best to help his self-esteem by laughing at his dumb jokes.   
  
"Yeah, thanks Kieran, but I know it wasn't funny," Justin announced as the class filed slowly onto the bus. They, the German club, were going to Germany. But, they had to take a stupid bus to Boston, the closest International Airport from them. Kieran grinned good-naturedly at his friend and he and Justin, the last two onto the bus, sat in their seats.   
  
_Kieran buckled his seat. He heard Brent telling a really dumb story about getting laid the past weekend. Kieran was sitting in the back of the bus. He hated sitting in the back. The bumps always felt a bit harder and rockier in the back, and he tended to get carsick pretty easily. However, he knew that there was no choice, because all the other seats were filled.   
  
As the bus pulled away from the bus station, Kieran faintly heard a ticking noise. He turned to Justin. "Hey, Justin, d'you hear that? Is that your watch or something?" Justin looked at him kind of funny for a moment, and then laughed. "Thanks, Kieran, I know you're just trying to pull my leg, but I'm not falling for that." Kieran looked at him, a little confused, then decided to drop it. That was his fatal mistake.   
  
Kieran began to get a feeling; a pit in the bottom of his stomach. Chills ran up and down his arms, and the hair on the back of his neck stood at attention. Something was wrong. But, goddamn if he could figure it out. Maybe it was that infernal ticking noise coming from somewhere next to his head. He decided to go up to the front of the bus to tell the chaperone of the trip about the noise.   
  
As he walked past the seats, he looked at the faces of his friends. Ashley, who didn't like to admit that she hung out with him, had short, spiked blonde hair and amazing hazel eyes. Brent, the handsome jock whom you would never think would be involved in any sort of German Club, had a bit of a dumb look on his face. Hub had a mysterious air about him; no one knew his real name. He had shoulder length black hair and brooding black eyes that seemed like they looked deep into your soul. He was a loner, but Kieran had managed to get him slightly out of his shell. All the other students, thirty in all, were people that Kieran had never really talked to outside of the club. Their faces all looked puzzled as he walked past their seats.   
  
When he reached Mr. Temple, the chaperone, he leaned down to speak to him. Then, a massive explosion rocked the bus.   
  
**BOOM!**   
  
The force of the blast knocked Kieran from his feet. As he painfully landed on his shoulder, he swivelled his head. The bathroom was no longer connected to the bus. Kieran could see the land flying past the opening that the explosion had made. The heat of the fire was beginning to make it's mark on Kieran's face, but he couldn't turn from the hellish scene that was being played before him.   
  
Justin was no longer on the bus. He had been blown through the opening when the bomb had exploded. Ashley had been two seats up from the bathroom. She was still on the seat, and unfortunately was also alive. Kieran wanted to puke as he saw the flames eating her alive. Brent and Hub were sitting on the other side of the aisle, one seat up from Ashley's. The metal fragments from the exploding bathroom had lodged themselves in the back of Brent's head, and the blood flowed freely from his head in torrents. He had died on impact. Hub was not as lucky. He had been pinned by Brent's heavy, dead corpse, and the flames were slowly inching towards him. His eyes were filled with fear as Kieran looked at him. Ms. Wimple was one seat ahead of Brent and Hub, and she was the next to be engulfed. Then, two people that Kieran didn't really know, Kirk and Frida, screamed towards him. They were one seat ahead of Ms. Wimple, and across the aisle. There were screams coming from all over the bus, and Kieran suddenly felt a sharp pain in his left arm. He was at the very front of the bus, the last one to be emerged in flame. He looked down and saw the red hot flames clawing their way up his forearm. He screamed as the fire engulfed him._   
  
Kieran jerked violently and practically smacked Justin in the face. Justin stared at him, startled. "What's up?" Kieran was sweating, and shaking violently. His breath was also coming in gasps, but he decided that he had just had a very bad daydream. "Nothing, man," he replied slowly. He settled uneasily into his seat and began to buckle. Then, he heard Brent's voice, talking about being laid the past weekend. His stomach flipped, and he ripped off his seat belt and jumped up, yelling, "NO! Everyone get off the bus NOW! We can't go on this bus!"   
  
Everyone looked at him like he was crazy. In fact, he felt slightly crazy, yelling like a madman, but he knew that he HAD to make everyone get off this bus. Mr. Temple walked up to him and said, "Calm down, Kieran, sit and buckle up. You're just nervous." Kieran shook his head wildly. "No! Listen to me! Every fucking person on this fucking bus is going to die unless we all get off! I'm not fucking nervous!" Then, seeing that Mr. Temple didn't believe him, he slammed his fist into the wall of the bus and said, "Fine! You can fucking die then! But I'm getting off this goddamn death trap!"   
  
Justin saw how incredibly serious and intense Kieran was, and he stood when Kieran shoved past Mr. Temple to get off the bus. "I'm going too," he said slowly, and also walked past Mr. Temple to join Kieran. With some hesitation, Brent, Ashley, and Hub all stood at the same time to get off the bus. Two other kids, towards the front of the bus, joined the group standing outside. Mr. Temple turned toward his partner, Jenny Wimple. Without saying anything, she nodded to him and stood. "I'll take the next bus with them and catch up with you, ok?" He nodded, and she departed the bus. Everyone else stayed on the bus, shooting evil looks at Kieran and his group as the bus began to pull away. Kieran was shaking like a leaf, and he fell to his knees as the bus pulled onto the road. The only audible word he said was, "Fuck."   
  
Kieran had turned himself away from the road. Everyone else was fascinated by Kieran's intentness, and their eyes were all following the bus. Kieran heard the incredible explosion, and his head dropped to his lap.   
  
As Justin watched, the bathroom flew, literally _flew_ off the back of the bus. Flames quickly engulfed the vehicle, and Justin was certain that no one could have possibly survived such an explosion. As one, the entire group of six turned to Kieran's kneeling body. He was shaking, and sobbing. Ms. Wimple walked up to him slowly, unsure of how to proceed. She could hear him muttering, "Goddammit, I _told_ him to get everyone off that fucking bus!" She felt as if she was going to have a mental breakdown. Every one of the students were going into hysterics, which was understandable. The only reason she was being strong was _because_ everyone else was in hysterics. She had to be strong. But, had Kieran set the bomb? How else could he have known about it?   
  
The police, along with several fire trucks and ambulances, pulled into the bus station within minutes of the explosion, and the eight survivors of the bus bomb were taken into "protective custody." They were to be questioned as soon as they were mentally stable.   
  
********   
  
A/N: So, if anyone does read this, please review and tell me what you think. I would like to know if anyone does read this. Otherwise, I will just keep writing this the way that I am! :) 


	2. The Hairdryer

A/N: Sorry about the long time it took to update this, but my life's been pretty hectic. PLEASE READ CHAPTER ONE AGAIN BEFORE YOU READ THIS! I HAVE MADE SOME IMPORTANT CHANGES TO IT! Anyway, here's the next chapter. Thanks to athena (or Anonymous) for reviewing, and thanks for letting me know that you like it so far! :-D   
  
So now, on with the story.   
  
Oh yeah, if you see ~~~~~~, that means that I changed the point of view from Kieran to someone else. I won't do it very often, but I will do it in order to kill off some people.   
  
********   
  
The police, along with several fire trucks and ambulances, pulled into the bus station within minutes of the explosion, and the eight survivors of the bus bomb were taken into "protective custody." They were to be questioned as soon as they were mentally stable.   
  
An hour later, Kieran sat in the police station, in one of the huge conference rooms. He was slouched in one of the soft cushioned chairs, with his head in his hands. He was resting his hands on the highly polished, dark brown oak table that stretched from one side of the room to the other, and although to the casual observer he looked like he was sleeping, his eyes were open. He could see his reflection on the tabletop, and his face looked white, and his eyes were bloodshot. He guessed that was probably from the shock. His parents hadn't arrived at the station yet, and he sat in silence with the seven other survivors. Justin was to the immediate left of him, and Kieran could tell that he was staring at him, even though Kieran couldn't see him. He knew that everyone who had gotten off the bus was wondering how in hell he could have known that it was going to explode. He also knew that he would _not_ be able to tell them. Seeing things was not a good thing, even if it saved a few lives.   
  
Kieran's parents arrived, along with all the other parents, and the police entered the conference room. One by one, they called the kids, and Ms. Wimple, out into an interrogation room. One by one, everyone left the room, until no one was left except Kieran and his parents. Kieran understood the predicament that he was in. His parents, in fact, everyone who was around him now, thought that he had either set an explosive, or been an accomplice of someone who set an explosive. All in all, he was in trouble, no matter what he said, or how he looked at it. Overall, he decided it would be better to just tell the truth, and let them think what they wanted.   
  
"Kieran? Come in here now, please," the police officer called into the conference room.   
  
Kieran stood slowly, and his parents, on either side of him, stood as well. He swallowed, and quietly said to them, "Let me go in alone." They looked startled, and regarded him a minute, as if they were going to argue. Then, they thought better of it, and nodded. They sat back down, and Kieran walked into the interrogation room with the police officer who was questioning all of the survivors.   
  
"Now," the officer began, "first of all, what's your full name?"   
  
Kieran raised an eyebrow at the stupid question, but answered, "Kieran Humphrey Toor."   
  
"Okay," the officer said, writing it down, "how old are you, Kieran?"   
  
"Seventeen," Kieran replied, trying to comply with the officer's meaningless questions.   
  
The officer nodded, wrote it down, and continued, "Now, what happened when you got on the bus?"   
  
Kieran looked at the tabletop, swallowed, and said, "Well, I got on the bus, and I was just joking around with my buddy, Justin. We sat in seats at the very back of the bus, and as I buckled my seat belt, I had this . . . vision, of the bus exploding. It was so . . . _real_, with exact conversations and everything! I woke up from my . . . I guess you could call it a day-mare, and I thought that was exactly what it was, just a dream. But, then I heard the conversations that I had heard in my dream! Exactly the same! So I knew that it wasn't just a dream, and I yelled for everyone to get off the bus." Here Kieran choked up a little, and he had to stop his narrative in order to compose himself. The officer stayed quiet, and let him be. "No one believed me. Not even the people who got off the bus. The only reason they followed me was because they were my friends, except for Kirk and Frida, the last two people who got off. I don't know why they followed. But, anyway, I tried, I really did try, to get everyone off. As the bus pulled away, I couldn't watch. I - I turned away, and when I heard the explosion I fell on my knees. I _tried_ to get them to believe me, but they were - God they were so _stupid_!"   
  
His explanation over, Kieran's shoulders began to shake, and water fell from his eyes. The officer had written down everything, and when he saw that Kieran was so upset, he said softly, "That's okay. You can leave now."   
  
Kieran's parents took him home, and once there, he went to his room, and lay on his bed. He tried to get the image of his friends, and his teacher, in flames, out of his mind. He fell asleep, but didn't get much rest, for his dreams were troubled. He woke up a few hours later, and wandered downstairs. His parents were both asleep, so he turned on the television. A news report was on, and it was showing details on the bus explosion.   
  
_You are watching a live feed of the rescue teams going through the wreckage of a bus that was on route to Logan Airport in Boston. Shortly after leaving the bus terminal, an explosion rocked the back of the bus, and flames quickly engulfed the vehicle. There are no known survivors. However, there are reports that seven students and one teacher left the bus before it departed._   
  
Here the video feed changed to a picture of Kieran, and the announcer continued,   
  
_Kieran Toor, age seventeen, was reported to have shouted at everyone to get off the bus, before it left. He was said to have been yelling that the bus was going to explode. Did he set the bomb? Or, is he the psychic savior who more people should have listened to? Either way, if this anonymous report is true, Kieran has saved eight people from death._   
  
Kieran continued to watch the feed, as they again switched to the picture of the rescue teams digging through the metal fragments, trying to find bodies, and perhaps live people. "Where do they get their information?" Kieran muttered as he glared at his T.V. Now everyone in the entire town would think that he was the one who killed all these people, and no one would believe that he had a vision.   
  
**A Month Later . . .**   
  
Kieran sat in one of the cold, metal folding chairs, outside of his high school. He was at a memorial for all the students, and the teacher, that had died on the bus that fateful day one month ago. The school had erected a memorial for the dead, and they were unveiling it today. He looked around the audience as a breeze blew through the memorial site. He saw Ms. Wimple, sitting right up front, with a tissue to her face as the principal made a moving speech about how these students and this teacher would be sorely missed. He saw Justin, sitting across the aisle, one row behind him. He tried to get Justin's attention, but since the incident, Justin had ignored him. He also saw all the other survivors, and for some reason both Kirk and Frida were staring at him. Kirk's eyes were pretty intense, and they drilled right into the back of Kieran's head. Kieran quickly looked away from them, and stared back up front.   
  
The principal invited everyone to come up to the memorial to drop their flowers and say their prayers. Kieran walked slowly up, and noticed that the only other person coming up at the same point as him was Justin. As they drew up to the memorial, Justin said softly, "Hey, man, how's it going?" Kieran looked into the memorial with his hands folded in front of his body, and he muttered, "It's going."   
  
Justin looked down at the ground, as if in reverance, and said, "You do know that I don't blame you anymore? It's just too hard for me to hang out with you anymore." Kieran nodded slightly, and moved away from the memorial. Justin went back to his seat, but Kieran stayed slightly to the side of it.   
  
Kirk walked up to Kieran slowly. His black hair hung in his face, and his green eyes were deep and brooding. He held a solitary rose in his hand, and he dropped in on the memorial as he passed. However, he didn't even look at the memorial. Instead, he was focused on Kieran, and he stopped to talk to him instead of going back to his seat.   
  
"Hey. It's because of you that I'm alive, and I just wanted to say thanks," Kirk said slowly.   
  
"Oh," Kieran replied. He didn't understand why Kirk would thank him on a day like this. Kirk was obviously looking for something more, but when he didn't get it, he walked back to his seat. Kieran sat as well, and decided that, with the memorial finally over with, he could try to let his life get back to normal.   
  
~~~~~~   
  
Ashley walked home from the memorial, and she decided to take a bath. She felt very worn out. Kieran hadn't been coming to school since the bus exploded, and when she had seen him for the first time in a month, she had felt overwhelming feelings of anger. She knew that it couldn't possibly _actually_ be his fault that the bus exploded, but it felt better to be able to blame someone.   
  
Ashley ran the water in the tub, making it nice and hot. She added bubbles, for a relaxing, hot tub kind of bath. She always washed and dried her hair before she took baths, even though that made no sense. She dunked her head in the sink, which was right next to the tub, shampooed, lathered, rinsed, repeated, and then wrung her hair out. She didn't usually use a hair dryer, but she didn't have much time to get her hair dry before her bath was ready, and she was very picky about her hair. So she pulled out her hair dryer and plugged it in. As she turned it on, she realized that her hands were wet. Without turning it off, she laid it down on the side of the sink and reached for the hand towel.   
  
The dryer slipped from the side of the wet sink. Slowly, it seemed, it fell into the bath water, and Ashley reached out to catch it. With a sharp spark, the eletricity reacted with the water, and the cord became a hot line. The electricity ran from the cord through Ashley's arm, and up her body into her brain. She tried to scream, but the current was interferring with her ability to make noise. Her hand began to char, and the smell of burning flesh slowly drifted upward. She couldn't do anything, not even drop the cord. It continued to electricute her, and her body began to shake as the current became too much for it. She fell into the tub, having not uttered one sound, and the cord fell out of her hand, as if it had never been in her hand. The dryer turned off, almost of it's own accord, and Ashley sank, lifeless, into the bottom of her tub.   
  
********   
  
A/N: Hahaha. I hope you liked that chapter. And, hey, maybe once I get into more of the deaths you'll be able to figure out Death's pattern before I actually say what it is! :-D Please review if you read it. Thanks. 


	3. The Pink Flamingo

A/N: Sorry I laughed at the end of my last chapter. I have been going through some very weird mood swings ... so I may laugh when I should be sad ... anyway, I hope that everyone who has read this has liked it. I guess I am done blabbering now, so after some thank you's, I will continue my story.   
  
**Thanks to:** Slicn' Rory and Phantom87. You guys reading and reviewing makes my day! You are the reason that I am updating this! Feel proud! ^_^   
  
So, without further ado, more of my story.   
  
********   
  
Kieran decided to take a walk after the memorial. He hadn't gone to school since the incident, and being around all those ... children had reignited those feelings of hatred and self-pity that he had been going through ever since that fateful day, exactly a month ago.   
  
He had seen the way that Ashley looked at him. Thoughts of killing him had been flashing through her head. He knew by the look in her eyes as she walked past him. He couldn't get over it. They used to be good friends. He knew that he needed to make up with her, before he would feel better about himself.   
  
He walked down the street slowly, feeling the cool breeze on his face. The trees whispered, as though they knew a secret that he didn't. He wasn't sure he liked the noises that they were making. They seemed to know too much. His blond hair blew across his face, and he noticed a movement out of the corner of his eye. Puzzled, he turned to the motion, and saw a bird fall from the sky, and land face-down on the ground.   
  
His stomach felt as if, suddenly, a pit of ice had formed. His throat was constricting, and he wasn't sure what was going on. As he slowed his pace further, his hand began to feel hot. Very hot. "Agh!" he grimaced, as he stared down at his hand. Nothing was wrong with it, but he couldn't get that hot feeling out of it. He began to run, coincidentally the direction of Ashley's house.   
  
By the time he reached her lawn, his hand was cooled, and he was feeling normal again. However, when he saw Ashley's driveway, he felt a lump jump to his throat. There was an ambulence, and two police cars. Kieran instinctively hid behind some bushes, and saw the police officers come out of Ashley's house, with her hysterical mother. He strained to hear voices.   
  
"Mrs. Tumbit, I am truly sorry, but it looks like a suicide to me. Was she depressed in any way? Sometimes troubled teens will take any measures to get out of life, even electrocuting themselves," the police officer said, trying to sound sympathetic. Kieran couldn't tell what Mrs. Tumbit's answer was, as it was choked up with sobs that racked her body. Kieran sat on the ground, on the other side of the Tumbit's lawn, and tried to think. _Ashley committed suicide?_, he thought to himself, confused. _That's not like her at all._ Kieran noticed the police officers walking toward the squad car, and he got up off the lawn and began to stroll in the opposite direction, trying not to look conspicuous. The cars passed him almost silently, and he let out a breath as he continued back toward his house, still thinking about Ashley. As he thought, he became more befuddled.   
  
"Ashley just isn't the type to commit suicide!" he said confidently to himself. "But, then, how did she die?"   
  
Kieran walked silently for a minute more, then remembered how his hand had become hot, and he had seen the bird fall out of the sky. He was so shocked, that he stopped walking and stood there. He began to run, this time not away from his house, but towards it. He had to figure something out.   
  
~~~~~~   
  
Brent played his computer, and tried to forget the whole memorial, and everything leading up to it. He didn't need any of that shit to ruin his life. Hell, it had just gotten back to normal, before the principal decided to memorialize those who had died on that bus.   
  
In his frustration, Brent didn't notice that the window blew open, until the cold air began to blow in. His dirty blond hair blew into his eyes, and because he was wearing only boxers, his skin got goosebumps. "Damn cold," he muttered as he paused his game and stood to close the window. A skateboard lay near his bed, which was to the left of the window. As the wind blew more fiercely, the skateboard slid a couple of inches, until it was right underneath the window. As Brent stepped closer, his foot stepped on the nose of the board, and his legs went out under him. Just as his head was about to hit the edge of the windowsill, Brent grabbed the sill, and steadied himself. "That was close, klutz," he admonished himself, as he reached out to close the window.   
  
At that moment, the window swung forward with a huge gust of air, and the glass shattered with the impact of Brent's head. Brent had no time to scream; indeed, to do anything, before the glass fragments slid under his skin. Some of them were forced through his skull by the momentum of his head and the window colliding, and blood began to seep from under his hair. The blond headed boy quickly became a red-head, and now that his brain was punctured, he could do nothing to stop himself from continuing the motion of closing the window. He fell, still concious, still able to feel. He fell to his death. A garden flamingo sat cheerfully below his window. Tonight, it would be the cause of his death. He fell, and the flamingo's head speared his heart. It rammed straight through his body, and that smiling face poked out of his back. He was dead, dead without making a sound.   
  
********   
  
A/N: Okay, that was the third chapter. Sorry if the first part was a little slow, but I have to get Kieran to figure it out at some point, right? Anyway, yes, Brent is the second death. So now we have Ashley, then Brent. Can you figure out the pattern before Kieran? If you think you have it, then put it on the review board! ^_^ 


End file.
